


Cravings

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [132]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Robin and Regina are married.  For the past couple of nights Regina has sent Robin out in the middle of the night to satisfy food cravings.  Robin starts to get the idea that Regina might be pregnant, but Regina is in total denial. With Robin suspecting and then Regina coming to grips she might be pregnant and then they find out for sure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Robin first noticed the change in Regina a few days ago. She had mood swings and she was irritated nearly all the time. He had known better than to ask her about it; from past experience, that sort of thing never worked out before.

And she sent him out in the middle of the night for the most random of foods; some he had never even heard of. It started off with simple things, like ice cream with fancy flavours, or just several bars of chocolate and bags of chips.

But then the cravings took a turn for the stranger. She wanted things like pickles and anchovies, and ate them straight from the jar; something he found to be absolutely repulsive in itself. But he didn’t question it. He stayed a good, dutiful husband, and tried to pretend he wasn’t disgusted by her food choices, since it seemed to make her happy.

Then she started getting sick each morning; and despite how discreet she was trying to be, he still noticed how she would sneak off to the bathroom as the contents from the night before exited her stomach.

He was no stranger to what was occurring with his wife; he had gone through it once before with Marian. But every time he as much as suggested that Regina could be pregnant, she stonewalled him, and the conversation drew to a close quicker than it started.

He sighed to himself, as he hoped that his wife would accept what was happening, sooner, rather than later.

~ RH & RM ~

Regina felt her stomach churn once more, as she took a deep breath, trying to let the feeling pass over her, as she stealthily placed the fry back down on the plate. She, and a very pregnant Emma Swan were eating lunch together, an occurrence which seemed to become somewhat regular in recent months. It was still strange to think that the woman she had tried to kill several times had turned out to be one of her closest friends.

“Are you feeling alright, Regina?” Emma asked, concerned, as she clearly saw what Regina had been trying to hide.

“Yes, just a moment of sickness,” Regina said smoothly, “But it’s passed now.”

“Are you sure?” Emma pushed, “Because I’m not the only one to notice that you’ve been acting strange lately.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, a little too sharply.

“Regina, you’ve barely touched your food, you’re practically glowing, and from what Killian tells me, you’ve been eating strange things lately. You’re pregnant,” Emma said bluntly.

“That’s absolutely absurd,” Regina sputtered out, in a slightly unregal manner.

“This is my second time doing this whole pregnant thing,” Emma said with a wave of her hand. “I think I can recognize the signs well enough by now.”

“It’s not possible though,” Regina said quietly.

“Uh yeah it is,” Emma rolled her eyes, “You and Robin are doing it, so bound to happen.”

“That’s not it,” Regina said. “It’s not that I have anything against children; I love Henry and Roland. But we’ve never talked about having any more children. What if Robin doesn’t want any? What if something goes wrong? I’ve never carried a child before; what if they inherit the evil in me, or they’re ashamed that I’m the evil queen?”

“You and I both know that’s not how it works,” Emma told her softly. “A person can’t be inherently good or bad; you saw that when Lily and I restored the balance between the two of us, and neither of us changed. It’s our actions that define us. Your child will be brought up in a loving home, and that will help shape them. Besides, Robin loves you, and he loves your children. There’s no way he will be anything less than ecstatic. And for the ashamed, they won’t care. Everyone makes mistakes, even you. All that matters is the person you are now.”

Regina nodded slightly at that, feeling slightly better. “You’re right,” she sighed. “I should go talk to him, shouldn’t I?”

Emma smiled at her, “Yes you should. And if you need me to watch Henry and Roland tonight so you can celebrate the news, just call me, okay?”

Regina shook her head in disbelief, but had a smile on her face, “We’ll see.”

* * *

 

“Robin?” Regina called into the house nervously, holding a bag in her hand.

“Hi, Sweetheart,” he said, entering the foyer to greet her. “Is everything alright?” he asked, seeing her face.

“I need to talk to you,” she said, shaking slightly.

“You can talk to me about anything; you know that right?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.

“I know,” he said, moving closer to her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m not sure, and I bought a test so we can have a confirmed answer, but I think I am,” she said quickly, as she rested her head against his chest.

He cupped her face so she could look into her eyes, “Then let’s take the test, okay? But Regina, you should know that I love you regardless. And if you are pregnant, then I couldn’t be happier. And if you aren’t, then maybe you wouldn’t be so opposed to us trying.”

She smiled at that, “Maybe a little girl this time, that Henry and Roland could play with and protect. But a little brother for the both of them would be pretty nice too.”

“Ready to find out?” he asked her, holding her hand as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I am,” she said softly, as they headed up to the bedroom.

A few moments later, they sat together on the bed, as she held the stick, and he held her, as they waited with anticipation.

And when the sign changed, he looked up at her with a wide grin on his face, “We’re going to have a baby.”

“We are,” she said softly. “Robin, we’re having a baby.”

“Aye,” he said, kissing her tenderly.

“You know, Emma made me a very tempting offer of taking the kids tonight so we could celebrate,” she said, leaning into his warmth to kiss him again.

“I think you should call her to take her up on that offer,” he said, breathlessly.

“I’ll do that,” she said softly. “But for now, we have a few hours until they get back from school, you want to celebrate early.”

He grinned, as he carefully lifted her to place her down on the bed, “I like the way you think.”

 


End file.
